Del Odio al amor hay un solo paso,, un DmHg
by missganger90
Summary: Una noche una chica de ojos marrones y pelo amarañado castaño, penso que el odio que sentia hacia el siempre seria odio y jamas cambiaria, pero estaba eqivocada, cuando uno piensa que odia a una persona puede estar muy equivocada, la mente dice que es odi


* * *

Sentada en el respaldo de su cama, solo pensaba, recordaba,mientras se sostenia la cabeza pensando en que todo lo que tuvo fue una horrible pesadilla que no la dejaba en paz, hace tiempo soñaba esas imagenes que dia a dia la volvian loca, la poseian en cuerpo y alma, cuando lo veia a Él pasar, sentia que su corazon estallaria , cuando la heria con sus palabras su mente ardia de venganza pero nunca lo pudo concretar, mas alla del odio que sentia hacia el, hace 7 años, la hizo recapacitar por medio de sus sueños mas insolitos solo el.. la podria hacer cambiar.. Draco Malfoy , todo estos sucesos comenzaron a principios de año, hace 6 meses.  
esa noche.. todo para ella cambio repentinamente. 

_- Draco? donde estas?- gritaba una chica que el podria reconocer a distancias.  
_

_Estaban en un baile de disfracez parecia, todos estaban con sus mascaras sin reconocerce mutuamente, una mujer de pelo rubio , era pansy, bailaba muy suavemente con Draco.. pero cansado de esto, le dijo que queria tomar un poco de aire.. lo que nadie sabia era que la iba a seguir a esa mcuchacha que lo volvia loco y que jamas lo iba a aceptar, porque mas alla de todo, el era un Malfoy.. una persona careciente de sentimientos y de amor, que jamas conocio esa ultima palabra, menos de sus padres.. ya que eran muy duros con el, a veces se arrepentia de los padres que le toco, nunca lo entendieron y jamas lo van a hacer.  
_

_-Estoy aqui..- dijo un chico rubio platinado de ojos grises - que sucede?  
- Estoy.. estoy cansada de mentirme a mi misma Malfoy.. durante este tiempo nos odiabamos, nos tratabamos mal, pero me di cuenta que de verdad no siento odio hacia ti.. siento que.. - pero fue interrumpida por Él.  
- Espera.. no creo que sea una buena idea..- dijo medio asustado en su voz.  
- Que?- dijo herida.. - No me importa draco.. no me importa nada.. mis sentimientos no me mienten, se muy bien lo que me dicen, cuando estas conmigo, cerca, sinto que mi corazon no da abasto con la cantidad de sentimientos hacia ti .. cuando estas con la tarada deserebrada deparkinson me dan ganas de arrancarle ese pelo teñido asqueroso que tiene, y decirte que seas mio, pero .. porque no sos mio? hace años que quiero decirte esto, pero siempre era xq me escondia bajo una capa de maldad y odio, justo hoy me di cuenta que solo te necesito a ti, si no te tengo es como si no tuviera nada qe arriesgar en mi vida.. como si no tuviera nada que luchar.. por ti daria todo.. hasta mi vida.. porque no estas conmigo?  
porque no me dices que sientes lo mismo..? porque siempre me rechazas con la mirada.. puedo ver en tus ojos no hayodio.. sino tristeza.. la misma tristeza que siento yo, xqse que no sentis nada por mi.. mas que odio y desprecio sin mencionar asco.. quiero decirte draco que.. -junto mucho valor para decir esta palabra..- TE AMO DRACO.. - acto seguido lo beso con mucho amor.. como jamas beso a nadie en el mundo.. porque por primera vez demostro sus mas intimos secretos a su peor enemigo!.. las vueltas de la vida.. son intrigantes.. y ella estaria dispuesta a entrar en su mundo con tal de hacerlo feliz.. todo porque el sea feliz._

_luego que se separaron draco quiso decirle algo tambien.  
- .. yo.. yo.. yo..- titubeaba draco - shh..- poniendole un dedo en los labios, - no me digas nada.. no me arruines el clima .- dijo ella , aunque draco le saco el dedo y se animo a decir la palabra mas dura que jamas alla dicho en su vida.  
yo .. te _

Pero justo ese sueño que para ella era horroroso, no solo porque ella lo odiaba con todo su ser, sino porque esos sentimientos del sueño.. eran verdaderos pero como era ella, era muy dura como para aceptarlo y darse cuenta de una vez por todas la verdad y decirse a si misma que.. amaba y ama a draco.. **del amor al odio.. hay un solo paso y ella dio ese paso sin saberlo**.

-todo fue un sueño..- se repetia- tranquila.. , que me pasa? porque.. porque tengo lagrimas en mis ojos.? y porque mi corazon late an fuerte.  
no.. esto no puede ser posible.. me.. me enamore de malfoy? - dijo estas ultimas palabras asustada de si misma. el corazon le hizo una mala jugada.  
ahrora como hará para saber si sera verdad que esta "enamorada"?

**solo ella lo entendera.**


End file.
